


Lemon S's and Gingerbread Dwarves

by rangerkier



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, brothely fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerkier/pseuds/rangerkier
Summary: Bardvent Day 8: Milk and Cookies. A young Raz'ul learns about the tradition every child follows on Christmas Eve





	Lemon S's and Gingerbread Dwarves

Raz’ul sat on the cool stone floor next to the tree, the warmth the fire across the room just reaching him. He was still fiddling with the gift he had made for his father, trying to get it perfect before it was wrapped. He wasn’t very good at that part yet, the crisp and careful folds never turned out as neat or straight as he wanted. Which was why he was elated that Dink’ul had offered to help him wrap this one when he saw him sadly comparing the gifts he had already wrapped to the perfectly wrapped and decorated packages his oldest brother had placed beneath the tree. 

But Dink’ul was still busy with something else, so Raz’ul continued adjusting little things here and there, constantly finding fault and worrying it wouldn’t be good enough.

Something suddenly dropped in front of his face and he jumped in fear. The something was soft and wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth and nose. Two woolen and fringed ends were dropped off either shoulder. Raz’ul relaxed, recognizing it was a scarf, and looked around. Donk’ul stood behind him with a grin on his face.

“Why’d you put this on me?” he wondered.

“I can’t understand what you just said, but I’m assuming you’re questioning the scarf,” he smirked and plopped himself down on the floor next to Raz’ul. “It’s to keep you warm, silly.”

Raz’ul tugged on the scarf so it no longer covered his mouth, allowing his words to be heard clearly. “ _You’re_ not wearing a scarf.”

“That’s because I have a full beard to keep me warm,” he closed his eyes in a smug expression and stroked his beard.

Pulling the scarf back up, Raz’ul drew his shoulders toward his ears and looked away in shame. The hair that grew across his chin couldn’t even be called a beard at this point, with how sparse and thin it was.

“Aww, baby brother, no! I didn’t mean it like that!” Donk’ul gently ruffled his hair. “You’re still young, Raz! None of us had anymore of a beard than you when we were your age! I bet you’ll have a great beard before you know it!”

“Really?” he probably wouldn’t be able to understand him again. Raz’ul had pulled the scarf up to hide his sorry stubble, and left his hands there, holding onto the soft woolen shape. He looked up at his brother with hopeful and curious eyes. 

Even if he couldn’t hear, it seemed he could at least understand as he smiled softly. “Of course. It’ll probably come in even fuller than ours in the end!”

Raz’ul straightened up a bit, grinning at the thought. The scarf got lowered again as he did so, revealing his mouth.

“There’s that smile!” Donk’ul put his arm around Raz’ul’s shoulders, squeezing him gently. “What’ve you been working on in here this whole time anyway?” he looked down at the gift, now resting carefully on the floor in front of Raz’ul’s crossed legs. 

“My present for dad!” he held it back up so Donk’ul could see it a bit better. “Dink’ul was gonna help me wrap it, so I’m making sure it’s good enough until he can.”

“It was perfect when you finished it last week, Raz!”

Donk’ul lowered his hand back to floor as the two of them looked around at the new voice. Dank’ul had walked into the room, a plate in his hands. He smiled at Raz’ul and set the plate down on the nearby table, allowing Raz’ul to see that it held a pile of cookies. 

“Yeah, and now that we’ve finished with the cookies, I just have to grab the wrapping paper and find a good sized box for it,” Dink’ul followed behind, holding a glass of milk that he set down next to the cookies. “Then we can get to giving it a perfect wrapping job.”

Raz’ul eyed the cookies and saw that there was an assortment. Sugar, spiced, those little sandwich ones with jam in them. And his favorite, one that the cookie itself was relatively simple, but that had a thin layer of lemon icing on it. He leaned toward the low table and reached for one of those. 

“Hey, now! You know those aren’t for you!” Dink’ul scolded him, smiling to let him know he wasn’t really in trouble. Raz’ul sat back again as he looked up at his brothers in confusion.

“Wait, do you not know?” Donk’ul wondered, tilting his head.

“We’ve really never told him?”

“I think this is the first year he’s actually stayed up late enough.”

“Drat! If I’d remembered I would have invited you to help us!”

“We’ll just have to make sure we remember for next year.”

Raz’ul’s head was in contstant motion as he looked between his three big brothers. Slowly, his brow began to crease. He hated it when they did this, ping-ponged the conversation between the three of them at high speeds. Especially when there was something that they weren’t actually explaining to him. 

“Invite me to help with what? What do you have to remember for next year?” he spoke up before one of the triplets could pick up the thread again.

“Well, you know all about Santa Claus, right?” Dink’ul asked with a smile.

“Yeah!” Raz’ul bounced slightly with excitement. 

“Well, we leave a plate of cookies and a glass of milk out every year for him! We have to thank him for all he does, you know?”

Raz’ul nodded seriously. Santa did a lot of work and delivered a lot of gifts in one night, of course they had to thank him, it only made sense. “Only cookies?”

“Why?” Donk’ul wondered. “What else do you want to leave for him?”

“I dunno! But! I bet we could come with something! We could make a gift for him and leave it with the cookies! And put his name on it to make sure he knows it’s for him! We could make… we could make…” he trailed off, feeling a frown form on his face. 

“Well, baby brother, unfortunately, it’s already a bit too late to make something for him this year,” Dink’ul stepped forward and ruffled his hair. “But it gives you entire year to come up with something for next year. Now, I’m gonna go grab the stuff so we can get that gift wrapped, then you should probably hit the hay.”

“Mmkay!” Raz’ul’s smile returned as he watched Dink’ul leave the room. 

“I have something to take care of too, so I’ll see you two tomorrow,” Dank’ul started to walk out, giving the last two a small wave.

“Don’t tell me you still haven’t finished wrapping?” Donk’ul teased.

“No! That’s not it, I mean! It’s- not important! Shut up!” Dank’ul’s cheeks turned pink as he quickly left the room, garnering a laugh from Donk’ul.

And it was just the two of them again, sitting on the floor with the gift sitting in front of them. Raz’ul glanced down at it, considering picking it up to see if there were any more last minute changes he wanted to make. But he left it be, deciding to listen to his brothers’ words. But looking at it, he wanted to pick it up and keep fiddling with it. So he looked around aimlessly, trying to find something else to keep his attention. His gaze kept landing on that plate of cookies. 

Donk’ul leaned forward and snatched a cookie from the plate, offering it to Raz’ul. 

“But! It’s for Santa! I can’t take it!”

“Don’t worry, I know for a fact that Santa won’t mind,” he smiled, shaking the cookie a little to tempt Raz’ul. Raz’ul gave in and took it, biting into it and savoring the tangy lemon flavor. Donk’ul gave a little laugh, watching him enjoy the treat. “Just don’t let Dink’ul know, he doesn’t understand.”

Raz’ul nodded and took another bite, hurrying to finish the cookie before their oldest brother returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, sibling relationships are the most important to me, and even though we know they've been pretty mean with their teasing, I want them to be good big brothers don't at me.  
> Lemon S's are my favorite cookie!


End file.
